Dedication to the Unnamed
by Maidenstear
Summary: A series of ten drabbles about Fakiru


Aneko: Okay, so this is my first time trying one of these things so please go easy on me. I decided that I would choose to do it with my first and still favorite pairing. Geez! I'm posting this at a fairly ridiculous hour of the night!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like—Pairing Fakiru from Princess Tutu.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Write ten, then post them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu or any of the songs that I used to help me write the fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedication to the Unnamed <strong>

**1. Stronger—Delirious?**

Fakir wiped the sweat off of his forehead with one arm. The sun was high in the sky already, but he had no intentions of stopping his practice. He made a quick jab with his sword and stepped back, imaginary enemies falling beneath the blade with every swing he took.

More. He still needed to get stronger if he was going to protect Mytho.

There was a rustle in the grass, and he whirled around, sword held high, only to freeze when he saw Ahiru.

She blinked, then frowned. "Don't you think you've practiced enough? You've already been out here for hours."

He sheathed his sword, unable to help the soft smile on his face.

Perhaps for now, he could rest.

**2. Fireflies and Songs—Sara Groves**

"Look, Fakir!" She tugged on his sleeve, her eyes sparkling as she pointed out at the shore of the lake. "There are fireflies!"

He shook his head as he watched her go running toward the softly blinking lights. She stretched her hands up, laughing childishly as she caught one in her hands. She was barefoot, and he couldn't help but think that she looked like she was dancing. It reminded him of when they were younger.

**3. Reflection—Keke Palmer**

Ahiru stared down at her face in the still waters of the pond. There were a few tears in the eyes of her reflection. She sniffed, wiping them away, only to have them come back just as quickly.

_I can do this, _she told herself. _I told myself that I was going to give Mytho back his smile, and I won't go back on my word. I can do this._

"What are you doing out here?" She jumped at the voice. He came to sit beside her. "Don't look like that, moron."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He smiled. "Don't hide everything. You don't think you have to fight all by yourself, do you?"

She smiled.

**4. Everything That Rises—Songs of Water**

"Fakir, get up! Get up! Come _on!_" He groaned, rolling over to the other side of his bed, trying to ignore the annoying voice in his ear. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

There was laughter, and suddenly his closed eyelids lost their precious darkness as his room was filled with light. He cracked one eye open and saw that she had thrown open his blinds, filling his room with early morning sunshine.

"Look, Fakir! It's such a beautiful day! Kinda like the whole world is happy," She declared, looking at him. Her hair was highlighted by the sun, making it shine. He could hear birds outside his window.

"Then we should go out and enjoy it, huh?"

**5. Slipped Away—Avril Lavigne**

He was falling, so, so slowly. It was agonizing. She reached out her hand for him, trying so hard to save him. But she couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough. And then he was gone, the water splashing up around him in a watery tomb.

"_No!_" Ahiru sat up with a cry, her arm stretched out. She looked around in confusion. The frogs were croaking and she was settled in a nest of reeds. The bank of the pond was still and quiet and empty, and her eyes pooled with tears.

**6. Frozen—Within Temptation**

She was so lonely. Was she really all by herself in this darkness? Of course she was. No one cared about the little yellow duck who was masquerading as a girl. There was nothing for her to do, right? Mytho was in so much pain right now. She had to make sure he got his heart back. But she couldn't move.

She could just waste away at the bottom of the Lake of Despair, right? It could be her sacrifice, and no one would mind. She could just stay here, forgetting and fading, until the end of time. Mytho would be able to win. She was sure of it.

She closed her eyes, her tears falling in silent darkness.

**7. Comatose—Skillet**

They danced, their steps quick and passionate. There could be no doubt about the tension between them, the way they reached out towards each other, so close but never quite touching. They never would have noticed anyone approaching, they were so concentrated on each other. The whole world mattered not a bit to them.

They were in an endless and beautiful dream. Once they awakened, nothing would be the same again.

**8. Waiting For the End—Linkin Park**

She gritted her teeth, struggling to her feet, no matter how short she still was. It was so quiet, and dark. No matter what, she had to get there. She wouldn't let it end like this, not while she still had the power within her to make a difference. She could feel her limbs shaking. She had already made a few mistakes, and she was scared, but she wouldn't stop trying. She just couldn't.

It wasn't the end. Not until she couldn't fight anymore. Things were just starting, and she would make sure that she saw them to the end. She felt a little empty, but she stood up tall.

"I'm ready."

**9. Madder Sky—Code Geass R2 soundtrack**

She slipped her arms through the arms of the jacket. Something about this morning seemed to be different. She could tell that something was going to happen.

He met her by the fountain between the dorms.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "I don't know. I don't feel ready. But I know I'll do what I have to."

He nodded tersely. "Yeah. With all the power we have."

"Yeah. Together."

"Together."

**10. Gomenasai—t.A.T.u.**

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know that we never really agreed before, but can't we just get along? For Mytho's sake? I know that you want to save him, and so do I. Please. If we work together, I know we can help each other. We can help him."

He crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he thought for a few minutes. She held her breath. "Fine. We'll work together for Mytho."

She let out a breath and smiled at him.

He cleared his throat. "Up until now…sorry about everything that I've put you through."

She shook her head. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Aneko: Woot! The end! I have to say, for a while I didn't think I'd be able to do it. And to tell you the truth, I was a little choosy on the songs I used. Because the thing with my music is, I have all kinds. I had to make sure not to choose songs that were classical (Because the ones on my iPod are really long!) or just instrumental. I did use a couple instrumental, but only a couple. The rest were actually some of my favorite songs! I hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
